Evil, thy name is Shion!
by lady tecuma
Summary: To Solain Rhyo. Ziggy muses on his attraction to a certain greeneyed Vector employee...


Christmas present for** Solain Rhyo**,she wanted a Ziggy/Shion ficcy. So I've done my best, and here it is...

* * *

**Evil, thy name is Shion!**

"Evil, thy name is Shion Uzuki." Ziggy muttered darkly, flexing his fingers. He had MOMO to blame for his current predicament, she was hanging out entirely too much with Jr. The U.R.T.V.'s bad habits were rubbing off on the little Realian…maybe he should make sure MOMO spent more time with Shion…wait. Bad idea, considering the situation that he found himself in right now.

_He entered the room, taking note of the several 100-Series Realians that were in there…MOMO had been able to make some friends among them, and the interaction would be good for her. Shion turned around, an evil little smile on her face…Ziggy narrowed his eyes._

_"What's going on?" As one, the Realians turned, MOMO with them. Shion's smile only got wider._

_"Ready girls?"_

_"Yeah!" Eyes wide, Ziggy turned towards the door, but found it barricaded by two of the little Realians._

_"What the…?!" He exclaimed, turning back around. "MOMO!" Cackling, Shion picked up her Gear, and then uttered two words._

_"Jump him."_

When one was being held down and having one's clothes pulled off by several little hands, then being pulled up and dragged towards the maintenance chair…one had to bite one's tongue _very_ hard to keep from swearing. After all, little ears weren't meant to hear the particular words in question. And then they had left, giggling amongst themselves, MOMO among them…and he was left alone with _her. _

_"I'm embarrassed of this patchwork mechanical body."_

Wasn't she the depiction of everything female? She was young, beautiful, why hadn't some young swain come by as yet and romanced her, God only knew she needed a keeper, damn woman kept getting herself into trouble. As she started to work on his diagnostic, her hands moving swiftly and impersonally over his upper torso his face burned. Not that he had such intentions towards her, but…

_No, no, no!_ The blond-haired cyborg squeezed his eyes shut, and could only pray that Jr. or any of the _Elsa's_ crew wouldn't suddenly decide to pop in and pay a visit…he'd never live this down if any one of them came in.

"Ziggy?" Releasing a breath he'd been holding, Ziggy opened his eyes to meet Shion's green ones. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Nodding, the brown-haired woman returned to her examination…leaning across Ziggy to modify something on the chair. Of course, being a man, his eyes started to wander…noticing creamy skin, the smell of vanilla that lingered about her, the neckline, and the crystal pendant that always, always stayed locked around that slender neck…

_What the hell are you doing?! Dirty, dirty, dirty old man!_ _She's an infant for crying out loud!_ He would have shaken his head in an effort to get rid of the troublesome thoughts, but Shion was still over him, adjusting the arm. _Damn!_

"I can sharpen your arm blade if you want me to."

"Huh?"

"Ziggy."

"Say what?" The blond-haired cyborg received a smack on the cheek.

"Pay attention! Do you want me to sharpen your arm blade after this?"

"Err…yes please?" _Stop acting like a lech!_ Shion shook her head, moving back.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sighing, the brunette shook her head.

"If you say so." She pressed a button on her Connection Gear. "I think it might be wise if you had some different Ether skills other than self-healing and enhancement."

"What, like one of those pretty little numbers you're able to pull off?" Ziggy asked. "And I'm not talking about that robot you're able to summon." Shion flushed at the hidden reference to her Queen's Kiss Ether.

"I was talking about something like one of chaos' Ether spells. Or even KOS-MOS's own…I'm sure she'd let you learn one of hers."

"And what would do if I said no? Make me learn it like you made me get in this current situation?" Ziggy challenged. An incredulous look crossed Shion's face, and she crossed her arms, eyes turning into green slits.

"Do you _want_ me to tie you down to the chair and forcibly upload it into your circuits?" Ziggy huffed and crossed his arms.

"Please, don't kid yourself…OUCH!" Two fingers had gotten a hold on his right ear and were twisting. Quite painfully.

"I don't need brute strength…"

"Ow, ow, ow…"

"To deal with you!"

"**_Ouch_**!" Hissing in pain, Ziggy broke free, his hand reaching up to cover where Shion had gripped. "Damn, woman! You're sadistic!"

"Thank you." Shion replied, pushing Ziggy back against the chair. "Now I'll go get KOS-MOS, it's probably better that you learn an Ether from her anyway so we don't have to worry about any complications." With something akin to relief Ziggy watched the younger woman leave, damnit, what the hell was wrong with him?!

_It's something called attraction, Ziggurat._ A snide voice said in his mind.

_But she's only a child! Compared to her, I'm a…old geezer!_

_A geezer who still has it. You haven't felt anything for any woman since your wife… _Ziggy's blue eyes darkened as memories assaulted him.

_No…_

_Come on! It's been a decade already…she would have wanted you to move on, find happiness. The same goes for him. _

_My relationship with MOMO is different!_

_How so?!_

_Well…_

_Ha. There! It's not different at all!_

_I'm too old for her! She deserves somebody close to her age, and not as…embittered as I am. The most I can be is a father figure, that's all!_

_Coward. _The door hissed as it opened, Shion re-entering the room with KOS-MOS trailing not too far behind.

"Ah, glad to see you didn't run away."

"Evil, thy name is Shion." Ziggy growled darkly. "And I had the feeling you had several of your little minions waiting to ambush me if I tried something like that."

"Not really…just a picture of them all over you that if you planned to escape that would have somehow ended up in Jr.'s hands." The cyborg's eyes widened and he whipped his head towards Shion.

"You evil…little…" Speechless, he stared at the face that had become so dear to him over the past several weeks. "Talk about being manipulative!" Shion didn't pay attention, now conferring with KOS-MOS. A smile crossed the blond cyborg's face, and he settled back into his chair.

_I don't have to decide on anything…right now anyway._

* * *

_End_


End file.
